Forward Momentum
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Her life had become something of a runaway train, gaining traction, hurtling onward, a blur of forward momentum crashing through her world as she knew it. She'd just have to hang on tight and enjoy the ride. AU Shunsui/Nanao


**Title: Forward Momentum**

 **Author: FactVsFiction**

 **Fandom: Bleach**

 **Pairing: Shunsui/Nanao**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: They aren't mine, don't be silly**

 **A/N: So I've crawled back out from under my rock with a mostly complete story in my hands. This is AU. You've been warned. Forget ever meeting academy-age Shunsui in the anime/manga.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Handsome wasn't I?"

Nanao jumped badly, turning.

Her captain stepped up beside her, examining the photo of his graduating class with a fond smile.

"A real looker."

"You were rather goofy really, weren't you?" Said Nanao with a small smile.

He chuckled warmly.

"That hurt Nanao-chan."

There was no conviction in his voice. Goofy was a nice description really. He'd been tall gangly and awkward, and had that pinched look of someone who'd grown too much too fast. Skinny as a rake he'd been laughable really. He looked back on it with fondness at this stage in his life though.

"Ah I'm like a fine sake Nanao-chan. I get better with age."

She couldn't really argue with that one so she said nothing. Even in the three hundred years since she'd joined the squad he'd bettered in most people's eyes.

He let her off the hook.

"Do you recognise anyone?"

"Well Jyuushiro-san obviously. That's Kiko-san isn't it?" She pointed.

He nodded. He was one of Jyuushiro's oldest officers.

"You know Tanaka too." He pointed.

"I do?"

"You know the really really ancient looking guy in the ninth?"

"That's him?" Said Nanao surprised.

"Yep. Aged a lot faster than most expected him to. He's reasonably powerful."

"It's odd." Nanao agreed. He was the ninth's seventh seat... Usually a soul of that power would age at snail's pace.

"His mother is also his father's half-sister."

"Ah." It was common knowledge that the noble families were suffering from their inbreeding lately. It didn't seem to matter how powerful a soul was born at this point. Genetics trumped spiritual power.

"Anyone else?"

"Haru-kun." She pointed.

"How in the world do you know Haru?" Said Shunsui interested. "He disappeared onto the kidou corps immediately after graduation."

"He assessed me for the corps on graduation." Nanao replied. "Anyway you know I turned down the corps... We kept in contact though. I dated him, when I finally hit puberty." She admitted, blushing badly at what she'd just admitted to her captain of all people.

He whistled.

"How'd I miss that?" He teased lightly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Did it last?"

"About four years."

"That isn't bad. That was a big experience gap to work with at that age."

"He enjoyed my mind I think." Nanao agreed.

"How'd it end?"

"How else? We had a massive row over the theoretical kidou craft and he kicked me out." She smiled fondly at the memory. It made him smile in turn. He loved that Nanao was old enough to look back on such things with fondness now. He'd known her so long now. He loved her at this age best, safe in the knowledge that she was a long living soul and comfortable with her past.

"I was proven right by a paper about twenty years later. He came looking for me to apologise in person. We're friends to this day."

Shunsui grinned.

"Everyone else in that picture is dead now, as far as I'm aware."

"That isn't bad, for a class that old. Powerful class."

"They had much stricter intake qualifications at that point. The minimum acceptable reiatsu was about one and a half times what it is now." He offered.

"That's rather substantial." She agreed.

"She was my girlfriend when that picture was taken." He pointed at, predictably, the prettiest woman in the picture. She dumped me for Jyuu about a week after, well, that's when I walked in on them at any rate."

Nanao's jaw fell open.

"You wouldn't think he'd have it in him knowing him now would you?" Said Shunsui amused. "Jyuu was a real charmer, and he didn't look like he'd been stretched in the wash either."

She giggled.

"They got pretty serious. Got engaged about five years out of the academy."

"What happened?" Nanao breathed.

"She died on a hunt. Jyuu was there... It was pretty awful. Hollow mangled her."

Nanao cringed in sympathy both for the woman she'd never known and for Jyuushiro.

"See her?" He pointed at another face.

Nanao nodded.

"That's Lana Shiba. I was betrothed to her as a kid."

"Wow."

"We made it fall through when we were sixteen. She was as much a pain in her parent's sides as I was in mine. We got close in the academy. Never _too_ close, wouldn't give them the satisfaction of that, but she would have been one of my closest friends."

"What happened her?"

"Old age did. She died about three hundred and fifty years ago."

"Woah."

He smiled.

"You didn't really stay close to much of your class did you? But most of them are dead aren't they?"

"I... I guess they are."

"Hollows didn't kill all of them sweetheart." Said Shunsui gently.

"I never really thought about it."

"You had no reason to. You're surrounded by extremely powerful souls. Your appearance isn't out of place in the upper ranks."

"True..."

"Now! Where's my Nanao-chan's graduation photo?"

She sighed, nodding to the other wall.

He grinned, reaching up to touch photo Nanao's cheek.

"You really were tiny weren't you?" He murmured.

"I looked little more than a human six year old." She agreed.

"So sweet Nanao-chan. Did you enjoy the academy?"

"I hated it sir."

He smiled sadly. He'd been expecting that really. He remembered how the so called child soldiers of his time were treated. Things probably hadn't changed...

"I was bullied quite badly. Truthfully I only grew to love the academy after I left. I was given a very hard time, for my troubles with my blade and my aptitude for kidou in equal measure."

"You weren't to win."

"No." Nanao agreed.

"Had you friends?"

"None." Nanao replied. He was careful of her but he could see she had detached from it now, so many years later, and he continued questioning.

"Not one?"

"I thought Tamara was my friend at one point in first year." She pointed at another young woman. "It turned out to be a rather cruel joke. I didn't try much after that. Sam was an acquaintance I suppose. He was a woeful kidou artist. I tutored him and he was quite kind to me when we were alone. He paid me little attention in class. He had to, he was quite popular."

"Did you enjoy your lessons?" He queried, amazed by the amount she was giving him. Nanao could be so private...

"Not really, no. Zanjitsu was... a nightmare. I was too small to control Remi, you saw me when I joined the squad... Like that only worse."

Shunsui nodded.

He remembered. She'd been almost one hundred years on the squad before she finally had the physical capability to handle the reiatsu that came with her blade. Her zampaktou had been nasty even then, and she'd continued to focus on her kidou. Most had been concerned, Shunsui hadn't worried. Sometimes zampaktou were just bad eggs. He'd known Remi wasn't particularly lovely since she was tiny. She'd been terrified of him. Even with her inability to control his power she should never have feared her own blade. That had told him everything.

"Hand to hand was hard. I was too little... I was actually quite adept at it, but with the size difference... I got decent grades but not fantastic, I never won a fight. I excelled at the bookwork end of the course. I enjoyed some of it, other bits I didn't. Nothing really captured me about it bar the noble histories. They were fascinating but a tiny part of the course."

Shunsui smiled. Nanao still loved the noble histories and politics. Most who knew her well called her a noble in rukongai clothing. She'd advised for the Kyoraku family a number of times as well as the Kuchiki's and the Luchyro's.

"What about kidou?"

"It was boring." She admitted.

"Nanao-chan... You sound like the perfect candidate for drop out. How is it you ended up staying?"

She smiled.

"Illegal kidou craft."

He snickered.

"When I was in second year we had our first lectures on kidou craft. I read everything I could find on it and experimented heavily."

"Were you ever caught?"

"I very nearly killed myself halfway through fourth year. It was extremely close." She admitted. "Miko found me, knew immediately what was going on. He was a guest lecturer back then. Something possessed him not to turn me in and he vouched for me when he brought me to the hospital wing. Said I'd been practicing with him and blew myself up."

"That man always has an ulterior motive."

"This was no different." She agreed. "He needed power. _Badly._ He knew I could craft after the accident and I spent the remainder of fourth through sixth year donating for his projects, helping out, eventually contributing input. I learnt so much those two years. Always for his own gain of course though I couldn't see that at the time."

"But it kept you interested."

"Yes. For all his faults I wouldn't have finished without that work."

"Did you continue to collaborate after graduation?"

"No. He called me an idiotic girl when I turned down the kidou corps. I slapped him for that one and walked out. I was a good one hundred years on the squad before our paths crossed again. Once I'd grown up a little in appearance I started publishing academically. That put us back in the same circles again and we got to talking. We argued like cat and dog."

"You slept with him." Shunsui probed.

"On and off for about 100 years. It was rarely the result of anything more than anger." Aaid Nanao absently.

"What happened?"

"I went head to head with him over a publication he'd released. It was a rather nasty situation that ended in me proving his results grossly overworked and exaggerated. He won't stand in the same room as me since."

"Ouch. I bet he loved it when you started guesting for his advanced classes."

"He wasn't impressed. Still isn't."

"He was never powerful enough to run that class."

"Yes, but even without knowing the intimate details, just the story of that paper, it was a rather harsh blow from the academy, approaching me."

"True."

"Don't get me wrong. Miko is a beautiful kidou artist, probably the most elegant I've ever met, but power was never his forte."

Shunsui nodded.

"What are you doing out here by the way? I didn't think you had a class today." He enquired.

"I don't." Nanao agreed. "The academy have decided to honour my position. I'm to be qualified a lecturer in about an hour sir."

His face softened and he smiled genuinely.

"It's about time Nanao-chan." He said warmly. "You're one hundred and twenty nine years teaching now. I'm so delighted for you."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Nanao-chan... Did you tell me about this?"

"Not directly. There's a missive about me needing today off in your paperwork somewhere."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I just didn't want to make a big deal about it I suppose. Most won't care. I've been teaching a long time."

"For no reward Nanao-chan. You should have been recognised seventy years ago."

"They were waiting for Miko to grow old I think. Somewhere along the lines they realised what an insult hiring me was... He retires next year."

"You should have told me. Can I come to the ceremony?"

Nanao looked surprised.

"If you want to."

"Of course I want to. Nanao-chan I've taught for a very very long time now. I take it seriously and I know what an honour this is, and the test you had to ace, to get it. Let me come to your qualification. Please. You should have someone there."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I'm so proud of you Nanao-chan. You have no idea... You're an amazing teacher. I get to see it on the squad all the time. I appreciate it, you should be recognised for it. I know how important it is to you."

She smiled.

"Silly Nanao... You should have said something."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Congratulations my Nanao-chan."

She'd just escaped the rest of the academics to approach him.

She shocked him when she hugged him. Nanao rarely hugged him of her own free will.

He relaxed, hugging her back with a warm smile at the top of her head, cupping it with a large hand where it rested against his chest.

He released her again.

She smiled at him when she stepped back. The brand new purple band on her uniform stood out against the black.

Gods he was so damn proud of her. He loved that his Nanao-chan taught and seeing her honoured for it meant so much. Shunsui'd been an academic a long time. There weren't many like Nanao in the academy. She was a dying breed. Capable of great power while still skilful enough to pass the lectureship exams. They were notoriously difficult he knew himself. Her recognition marked her as one of the top of her field.

She appreciated the pomp and ceremony, he could tell. Why shouldn't she? She'd had such a shitty time here as a student... He sincerely doubted she'd enjoyed graduation much. It was good for her. Nanao rarely got recognition for her talents.

"Have dinner with me." Said Shunsui an hour and a half later. The chatter was winding down and everyone was getting ready to leave.

She looked uncertain.

"Please Nanao-chan? You should celebrate this."

He meant it. She should. He had ulterior motives too though. She'd been so open with him these past few hours... He didn't want the night to end.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao smiled at his choice. He'd picked her favourite restaurant and she knew that wasn't by accident. She'd only been twice, it was quite upmarket and Nanao didn't like spoiling herself, a side effect of coming from a higher district. The first time had been on a date. Shunsui'd bugged her for details for almost a full day before she caved. The date had been mediocre at best, but she'd raved about the food. The second time she'd gone with the women's association and had been just as impressed. She knew her captain had taken a couple of dates here on her word. He was fond of it, probably in part because they had an excellent sake list.

She smiled at the table they were sat at. Right in the back in a cosy corner that allowed them people watch but still have privacy all the same. She'd always sat at this end of the room. The staff knew to keep the senior officers out of sight. It allowed them a nice meal and ensured their return. Nanao and Shunsui were both in uniform. Instant back corner.

He pulled out her chair for her and she smiled at the old noble manners. He could shun his nobility all he wanted he could never deny his manners.

"What are you having?" He asked conversationally over the menu.

"I'm trying to decide between the Sole and the pork."

"Have the fish. I'm having the pork. You can share."

She smiled.

"Starters?"

"Crab parcels."

"Silly question." He acknowledged. Nanao _adored_ seafood. He knew that came with her childhood. Nanao was from the twenty fourth. They had a lot of water and fish was a staple diet for a hungry street kid in that district. The benefit of her district. The food was plentiful if you were fast enough to catch it. She'd never quite gotten over her love of it.

"I'm going to have the dumplings. Share?"

"Sure."

Crab was one thing Shunsui was fond of himself. It was a regular in his cooking, especially when he was cooking lunch for his overworking lieutenant.

"Good evening Captain, lieutenant. Can I get you drinks?"

Shunsui ordered a fine sake. He had taste, she acknowledged, even if he did drink more than she'd like sometimes.

"Nanao. A glass of plum wine?"

"Yes please."

He ordered for her. She trusted him to, on the rare occasions she did have a drink with him. He knew his alcohol.

"Are you ready to order food?"

"I think so."

They gave their orders, asking the waiter to mix their starters but not bothering with the mains. They wouldn't suit the same plate before they were left to themselves again.

Their drinks arrived promptly and Nanao took a small sip.

"Okay?"

She nodded, smiling at the warmth without the burn. That was exactly what she enjoyed.

"Can I?"

She offered him her glass and he took a small sip, rolling it around on his tongue.

"Nice vintage." He agreed. "Thank you for having a drink with me Nanao-chan. I'll behave I promise."

She smiled.

Their conversation returned to the academy.

"So Miko is retiring. I'm assuming since I haven't received your resignation you aren't taking the position full time?"

"Would you really have noticed?"

"I check for resignations. It's the one thing I would have noticed."

"True." Her captain was very good at getting to the bottom of such issues. "No, I'm not taking it full time. I will continue to take advanced kido and add the fifth and final years."

"They have someone lined up?"

"Steal from the kido corps. From what I've heard she's an excellent artist, hasn't the power for the corps."

"The academy is probably an excellent place for her in that case."

"Yes. She's to job share healing as well so she'll have a full time position."

"That's excellent."

The salary for part time was good, very good, but she wouldn't live in the comfort she would with a full time position. Nanao didn't need the full time wages. She didn't really need them at all. She'd worked 129 years without them.

"I thought it was very classy of them." Nanao agreed.

"I never did ask. What did Kana-san think of this place?"

"I think she quite enjoyed it. We parted ways about a month ago."

"That was quiet." Nanao commented.

"It was never anything serious. Completely mutual, so no ruckus."

She inclined her head in acceptance.

"Someone new?"

"Nope. I'm quite enjoying being single at the moment."

She believed him too as odd as it sounded. She'd worked for Shunsui long enough to know he enjoyed patches of being completely unattached. Actually he rarely had anyone casual during those patches either, content on his own. He spent a lot more time with Nanao during those periods. She enjoyed them immensely truthfully.

"What about you?"

"Pfft!" She took a sip of wine.

"You've been single since Aizen left." Said Shunsui gently. He was one of the few who knew of her involvement with the traitor and he hadn't outted her, nor had he condemned her. Actually he'd admitted that he thought they were quite a good pair. Nanao had thought so too before he turned out to be a liar.

"Have not."

"Two dates that Rangiku pushed you to go on do not count Nanao-chan."

She glowered at him.

"I have a friend..."

"Absolutely not! My captain is not setting me up on a blind date."

"You'd like him."

"Not happening sir."

"Suit yourself." He said, sipping his drink.

He was concerned about her if he was truthful. She'd been extremely fond of Sosuke and they'd been fooling around for over seventeen years on and off. He'd hurt her, even on the level of a friend he'd hurt her and she had been stubbornly single since, unwilling to trust.

He knew more about Nanao's love life than he probably should. They were closer than one thought at first glance. She told him quite a lot when the mood took her to talk. She'd cared about him. He wouldn't go as far as loved him, Nanao was extremely protective of her heart, but she'd truly cared. He knew what it felt like to be hurt like that.

He wanted to soothe those wounds but knew she'd never allow that. So instead he offered an ear.

They chattered on safer subjects until dinner arrived before switching from work to literature. They always did. It was one thing they very much had in common and it could carry them through a night.

She surprised him when she relented to another glass of wine. She rarely drank and never more than one in his company. Too aware of the possibility of needing to get him home. He was drinking responsibly though and it probably relaxed her a little.

Desert and four glasses of wine later she was relaxed and chattery but in no way drunk. He enjoyed it immensely. It was lovely to see her so happy and relaxed and she spoke openly on topics of interest. He was buzzed and relaxed too. It was enough in her company, he noted easily.

They decided to walk back after dinner. It was quite a long way but it was mild out and they were still talking happily.

He kissed her goodnight on the cheek at her door before heading for home. He could have gone out, Rangiku had wanted him to, but he was content in his night with Nanao. He didn't need more. He rubbed his face at that. His Nanao was enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Morning."

Nanao groaned.

"What... Ohhh. Hung over sweetheart?"

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"Poor Nanao-chan. You need to come drinking more often. You'd be more used to hangovers- Ow!"

She threw her calligraphy brush at him.

"That was mean." He complained.

"So was letting me drink like that when you know I don't take it well."

"Go back to bed."

"Sir I have _three_ foot high piles of paperwork to do. Unless you'd like to do them for me?"

He backed away, shaking his head.

"That's what I thought. Go away and let me get this done sir."

He disappeared out the door.

He returned five minutes later with a large glass of water. He placed it and two painkillers on her desk before reluctantly taking the pile of paperwork he suspected was his and moving to his desk.

"Thank you." Said Nanao softly without looking up.

"You're welcome Nanao-chan. Have you class today?"

"No. Thank gods. I had a kidou drill this morning. That was more than enough thank you."

He chuckled.

"You can take off once the paperwork is done and go to bed nice and early.

"Bed sounds fantastic right now."

"Drink the water. It'll help."

"When's the last time you were hung over?" She queried, having drained the glass.

"A while ago. It's generally the result of a brush with alcohol poisoning these days."

She winced at his bluntness.

They both fell quiet, preoccupied with their paperwork. For once their thinking was exactly the same.

The faster they got this done the faster they _both_ got out of here.

OoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
